Color
A basic, easy-to-use color editor. Can edit and save a color palette. Also includes a menu, which includes a description of controls and a brief tutorial on the use of color in Petit Computer programs. Instructions Hold R and use the control pad to choose a function you want to change. Hold Y, X, or A to edit red, green, and blue values respectively. Up and Down will edit values by 1 and -1, whereas Right and Left will edit values by 10 and -10. Holding L will increase delay in the program, allowing for easier fine-tuning. Start accesses the menu, which can be utilized with the control pad and the A and B buttons. Changelog Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release: 4 colors available for editing, saving, and loading. Includes a menu to access some extra features, including a description of controls and a brief tutorial on the use of color in programs. Version 1.1.0 An entire color palette can now be edited and saved. Tutorial is updated to include description of loading/saving COL resources. Problems with Petit Computer's graphics were encountered, and this version lacks any method for correcting these errors. Future Plans May include slight edits in terms of style, spelling/grammar corrections. Looking to include suggestions from users. Long term I may upgrade this to rival some of the advanced sample programs, but I'd have to learn a lot more about programming...sigh.... Videos and Screenshots No videos or screenshots currently. Download qr0.png|Color v1.1.0 qr1.png|Color v1.1.0 qr2.png|Color v1.1.0 qr3.png|Color v1.1.0 qr4.png|Color v1.1.0 Color QR 6.png|Color v1.1.0 License Copyright © 2014 David Harrison Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes In v1.1.0, I encountered problems with Petit Computer's graphics. First, the graphic palette's ("GRP") color 0 can be altered and saved, but it will only display as black. Secondly, Petit Computer cannot identify small variations in colors. Consequently as you edit colors, some RGB values that you set may change by small amounts. The color that you set it to should be the same color that this program will change it to, but the RGB values will be different. Forgot the controls? Press Start to access the menu, which has a list of controls. Credits *'Brilliance360' - Design, Music, yada yada yada __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Resources Category:Image Manipulator